


Impatient

by azephirin



Series: As Certain Dark Things [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, As Certain Dark Things, Begging, Community: 100_ghosts, Drabble, M/M, Power Play, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't even think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> Sam/Dean (from [As Certain Dark Things](http://archiveofourown.org/series/1992)), 100 words, written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/100_ghosts/profile)[**100_ghosts**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_ghosts/) prompt "[don't even think about it](http://community.livejournal.com/100_ghosts/183247.html)." Setting indeterminate, but sometime after [Set the Fire to the Third Bar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/57137) and probably before [Between the Shadow and the Soul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/54470).

"Don't even think about it." Dean nudges Sam's hands back over his head.

"Then get to it and fuck me already," Sam snaps, twisting his wrists in Dean's grasp.

Dean kisses him, tightens his fingers to let Sam know he's serious. "Are you always this impatient?"

Sam wraps his legs around Dean's hips, letting Dean feel how hard he is, how much he wants this. He arches his throat, pale skin for Dean to bite, and Dean wants to, but he can't leave marks like that.

"Hurry," Sam whispers. "Please."

Sam begs too beautifully for Dean to give in yet.


End file.
